


In The Future

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Variable and Full of Perturbation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: What I imagined Cosima might have gone through during her collapse and seizure at the end of S2E8 'Variable and Full of Perturbation'





	In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little snippet of a story in June, 2014.... right after the episode aired.

She watched with tears in her eyes as Delphine walked toward her, guided down the aisle by her father.

Cosima had imagined this day since she first saw the blonde french girl in the college library. She'd imagined Delphine in a mermaid style lace wedding gown, imagined her family sitting in the church supporting and loving her on this wonderfully special day, their vows, their life together, the family they'd build and that she would be well enough to live, love and enjoy her life with Delphine.. until they were old enough to say that it was their time. BUT...

You can't control what destiny has in store for you, actually, you can't control ANYTHING when the scientists that created you, created you with built-in flaws.  
Afew of Cosima's sisters had already died from the defect in their genes. She had been working on a cure in conjunction with Dyad since learning that she was ill too but the price was getting too high, her sisters daughter was the part of it and that didn't sit well with her.

Cosima remembered letting Delphine into her lab, telling Scott's D&D crew to leave... and the first cough. Darkness invaded her sight, she could hear screaming in the distance and felt the tug and pull of being moved. It wasn't until she felt the voilent shakes of a seizure take hold that she started to panic, wanting to live, to have the chance to become Delphine's wife she steeled herself against the forces taking her body down.

"No... not now, not like this! 

I love you, so much The cure. 

My sisters. I was so close. 

DELPHINE, baby, I need you.. I need you to fix this, fix me"

Mr. Cormier kissed his daughter's hand and sat down in the front row of pews

"We are gathered here today, to unite Cosima Niehaus and Delphine Cormier in the presence of their chosen family and friends. In today's world, love, TRUE love is hard to come by but when two people share a bond as we know these amazing women do, it can only be enhanced by having a day where they can stand before you all and share their feelings, thoughts and commitment to one another. Cosima, your vows..." the female Officiant said, smiling.

"Mi amore! My beautiful french science geek... I love you. I love how you make me feel, how you challenge me, how you take care of me. I love the way you giggle when you're high...

Delphine feigned annoyance and the crowd laughed softly.

Sorry, babe. I love how you know what I'm thinking and feeling, sometimes even before I know I'm feeling it. I love that science is just a big a part of your life that it is mine. We will start the NiehausCormier Institute if I have to rob bank to do so. I want our love and dedication to the field to save people's lives.. the way it saved mine. I am yours today, tomorrow and always...

Cosima leant forward, wiped the tears from Delphine's cheeks and kissed her delicately.

I love you, delphine"

Everything came rushing back all at once, it was so loud and bright in the lab, that it caused Cosima to blink rapidly to get her focus back in check.

Suddenly she was looking at herself, but it wasn't a flashback or mirror image, there were subtle differences... this Clone had wavy, messy hair and soft, dark features.  
It was her seestra, Sarah looking down at her, fear and concern etched on her face.

"Dammit, Cos. I'm not letting you do this again, got it?"

"Got it" Cosima smiled weakly in return.

Cosima cocked her head upwards and slightly to the left, looking at Delphine in a way that the other girl had never seen those smokey black eyes look at her

"Delphine, will you marry me?"


End file.
